


Chocolate Seduction

by SevenCorvus



Series: RoK [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chocolate, Community: rounds_of_kink, Food, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Chocolate<br/>Kink: food as foreplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ROK. Feedback is very much appreciated and will be rewarded with cookies.

He would never believe that Rodney didn’t do it on purpose. No one else could possibly make eating that sensual. There was no way Rodney was unaware of the effect he had on him.Not that he didn’t try to conceal his reaction from the others. Despite the fact that they often ate at odd times, the mess hall was a public place and often crowded with hungry soldiers and scientists. After all, things were always unpredictable on Atlantis, and people had learned to grab a meal when they could. Not that Rodney helped; many of the scientists followed his example and could be seen up at all hours of the night. So of course he had to keep his reactions hidden, but really did Rodney have to make that so difficult?

It just wasn’t fair. Sheppard knew that MacKay liked his food, and had a sweet tooth a mile wide. But really, this was just going too far. The man was eating his slice of chocolate cake in a way that would make a porn star blush. He was eating it in tiny bites, eyes heavy lidded, savoring every bite. Then licking the excess frosting off of his fingers, extending his tongue. The sight alone was enough to make Sheppard hard. All he could think of was that tongue being used for something quite different.

And the noises he made, oh god the noises he made. John could not stop pondering the possible similarity between those sounds of pleasure he made at the taste of the dessert and sounds that he might make in bed writhing in pleasure. Those thoughts were very hard to conceal sitting with teammates who could see right through you, and among soldiers who you command.

Which brings us back to the man in question, one Rodney McKay. Sitting there, eating his cake as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Seemingly oblivious to the increasingly lust filled glances aimed his way. All the while chattering on about some new technological discovery. It was hard enough to even pretend to follow Rodney’s babbling on a good day; at this point Sheppard had long since given up trying.

As the last piece was eaten, John breathed a sigh of relief that his torture was finally over, only to be stopped dead in his tracks as Rodney used his fingers to get the last bit of frosting and then licked them clean. That was it. The breaking point. John Sheppard had had enough. He reached across the table and grabbed Rodney by the arm, proceeding to drag him down the hall, with their teammates’ bemused glances following them.

Ignoring McKay’s insistent questioning, he continued down the hall until he got to his room. Opening the door, he dragged Rodney and shut the door behind them.

“What the hell was that all about?” Rodney exclaimed.

“Shut up” John said, before fastening his mouth to Rodney’s. Any complaints McKay might have made remained unvoiced, as all of his attention was focused on the man kissing him desperately. Stopping to take a necessary breath, Rodney inquired “What set that off?” “I couldn’t stand watching you eat that cake for another moment without kissing you” John replied. “Finally” Rodney said victoriously with a smirk, before claiming another kiss.


End file.
